The specification relates to a system for generating a batch of one or more graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”). In particular, the specification relates to a system for generating a batch of one or more GUIs using a template language.
User interfaces such as Graphical User Interfaces (“GUIs” if plural, “GUI” if singular) are a popular means for users to interact with electronic data. For example, GUIs enable users to search for, select and view video content online. There are many other uses for GUIs. For example, users sometimes use GUIs to compose, send and read e-mails.
With all these uses for GUIs, there is a need to generate more and more new GUIs. New applications and programs often utilize more than one GUI. Additionally, because interaction with multiple GUIs multiple times a day is a part of everyday life for many people customizing GUIs to suit the needs of a user can lead to a better user experience and enhanced user productivity.
Current systems for batch GUI generation have numerous problems. For example, current systems for generating GUIs require time consuming custom coding. This custom coding requires a human computer programmer to actually determine and manually enter custom code for each GUI. This process is laborious and not cost effective.